The Wall
by wolf-girl87
Summary: Misty and the gang are high school students and college students. The Wall is a night club, and their school is filled with strange events! Check it out. Rated M. Lemon. Fluff. MistyxGary. Mistyx?. MayxDrew.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon. Nor the characters.

Authors note: February 19, 2009: So, I'm writing this off of a whim, simply because I had a random idea that will probably disappear at some point during writing this. I cannot say for sure though, maybe it will stay. Who knows? Anyways, yeah yeah, I know I should be updating the chapters to my other stories, but I'm still having writers block for those stories. Anyways, on with it I suppose. Not sure if this is going to be a one shot or a short story. Well see.

I decided it would be a story. Not sure how long thought. :P

This is a Pokemon fic. This is a high school fic. There may or may not be any Pokemon in the story. I haven't decided yet. This fic is set in modern time (like 2009). And it will be set in some random place that isn't in the games or the show, or the movies. Because, I can. Also, they're all in their mid-late teens. Jessy and James are teachers. Yay.

Pairings: I'll surprise ya! Bwhahaha. :]

Rating: Mature [Violence, nudity, sexual activity, language, the works]

The Wall - Chapter one

Bright orange hair blew in many directions, swirling about in the gusts of wind. Trying not to drop her books, she tried to tame her hair, but the hair band she was holding got whisked away in the air. She couldn't multi-task very well. Her figure was thin, barely an hour glass shape. Her torso was long, as were her legs and arms. She was taller than the average woman who attended her school. Her skin well tanned, she wore a yellow t-shirt that tied off at the left side, showing just a bit of her belly. Long black cargo pants at her waist, a black belt holding them there, she wore black sneakers with a thin red line on the sides. She stood nearly at 5'8", indeed tall. She motioned for one of her friends to help her.

"Jeez, Misty, can't you handle a little wind?" Asked a shorter girl, with bouncy brown hair tied back into pigtails. She whore a blue and white vinyl jacket with a white tank top underneath, a black lace bra could be seen at the neckline of the shirt. She had blue skinny jeans on and blue high top converses. Her outfit hugged her figure, revealing a perfect hour glass shape. Upon her head, she wore a red baseball cap that looked strange with her nearly all blue outfit. She had black fingerless gloves on as well. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, that held a caring look at her friend that was struggling before her. She smiled and helped her out. She stood at 5'4".

"I'm just having a bad day to start." Misty replied, her Geometry book slipped and found it's way to the ground, her notes spilling out. Instantly they were swept away with the wind. She groaned. Her Aqua-green eyes held frustration as she watched them dance away from her. "See, what did I tell you? Bad day!"

The girl watched them fly away. She frowned at her friend, taking a few books from her. "Where's your backpack and how many books are there?!"

"Relax May, there's only nine books. And I was in such a rush I forgot my backpack, along with student I.D., and my everything that was in it." Misty relaxed a little as the load lightened.

"NINE?! Holy crap!" May shouted in astonishment.

Misty nodded and picked up her Geometry book and what was left of her notes. "Great, now I gotta redo these." Her frown deepened.

Moments later they pressed onwards after gathering what they could of the notes. In the end May was carrying most of the books plus her own backpack and her own books. Misty's mood seemed to have gotten better with the walk. Soon they started to approach their high school; Hokidao High and College. Here a lot of courses were taken. Considering it was split into a high school and a college, there were bound many students. But to say the very least, it was too crowded, contrary to what people would believe. Students from all ages filed their ways into the school building.

The bell had rung, as the two of them reared around the corner. And someone had crashed into both of them, from the back, they stumbled forward, catching the books as they started to fall. They straightened themselves and then turned around to see who the crashee was. Low and behold before their very eyes, it was the ever so popular Ash Ketchum and his friend Drew Eiki, sitting on the ground gathering their things. Ash's black hair came to the middle of his neck, his chocolate brown eyes scanned the area for his items, picking each and everyone of them up quickly. He wore a black t-shirt and a white over shirt, blue dirty holed jeans, white sneakers and black fingerless gloves. His and Drew's papers were taken away with the wind, just like what happened to Misty. Drew's green hair stuck out like a sore thumb, his blue eyes did the same as Ash's. He wore a obnoxious purple shirt with black khaki shorts and black sneakers. In just moments they were both on their feet and on their way, completely forgetting they had bumped into May and Misty.

"Well that was a little rude, don't you think, May?" Misty asked her lovestruck friend, who was starring intently at the back of Drew's head. She simply nodded. "We might as well go too."

Misty was quite used to being late to school, so she kept at her pace as other students, high school kids and college kids alike ran past them. Some even greeted the two as they ran. Misty and May would call after them and cheer them on. They giggled. They were sort of like rebels, or so they thought. The teachers thought otherwise.

Misty's eyes skimmed over the empty parking lot. Vehicles rested there, the rest of the students were gone. Only the two of them remained. "Hm." She checked the watch on her wrist for the time. "Well, fifteen minutes have already passed by, wanna skip class?" She suggested.

May shook her head 'no'. "Sorry, hun, I can't! I know I have a test in my current class."

"That sucks, sweetie. Hope ya do well." She offered.

The two of them entered the school, they went to Misty's locker first and dumped her books inside. "Well, I'll catch ya during lunch then. I'm gonna go chill on top of the roof, till class ends." May nodded and darted towards her classroom. Misty sighed and walked the long silent hallways, in boredom. She approached the east wing of the high school building's staircase. She strolled up three flights of stairs and pushed the roof door open. Her eyes laid upon someone laying a few feet away from the door.

"You do realize classes have started, don't you?" She said to the resting person. As she approached, she recognized who it was. Brock, a child hood friend. As she stood over him, she watched him sleep for a moment. Then kicked him in the side. "Get up fat ass."

"Ah!" He rolled over, grabbing side. A little shocked to have been found and to be kicked.

"Good you're awake."

"What the hell?!" He rolled back over, the voice sounded too familiar. When he looked up. He saw aqua-green eyes peering down at him. And ravishing orange hair, caught eye as well. _Only one person here has that color hair..._ "Misty?"

"Get off my roof." She retorted.

He stood up, to get a better look at her. He stood a few feet taller than her. His skin was a dark color. He had shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and a coy grin. He looked down at her for a long period of time. His orange shirt was covered by a green vest, he wore brown khaki pants and brown sneakers. A few moments passed as Misty narrowed her eyes at him.

Suddenly his big strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her. "It's been too long, Misty."

Misty smiled lightly, her heart softening up. She returned the hug. "It has, Brock."

A couple of moments passed by as they stood like that. Misty was the first to release him. He did as well.

"You do realize the college building is over there." Misty pointed to an enormous white building, clearly it looked to be in better condition than the high school.

Brock waved his hand at her. "Yes, yes. I know where it is. But this roof has a better view." His brown eyes looked at the scenery and Misty nodded.

"Shouldn't you be in school, little lady?" He questioned, turning his gaze back to her.

"Perhaps." She stated and then let herself drop to the ground.

"How come you're not?"

"I didn't feel like getting another tardy slip. Might as well skip first period, if I'm just gonna end up in detention anyways." Her voice held some sadness.

"Ever consider getting to school early?"

"And be like everyone else? No." Misty retorted, frowning. She held her legs to her chest, now.

"Oh. Um.. "

"What brings you back to this worthless city?" Her attitude changed suddenly, she was the one asking the questions now, because hesitated.

"Stuff." He sat down with her.

"Girls? School? Money? Did you get caught raping someone and had to flee the scene and city?" Misty grinned and poked at him.

He looked shocked that she had asked that. "No, I didn't rape anyone. Not a girl, girls. Eh, school is expendable. Money, eh, my last job fired me. And I couldn't pay the rent on the apartment. Plus, one of my little sisters is having a baby soon."

"Oh which one?" Misty perked up, eager to know.

"Leslie. She told me her boyfriend got her pregnant and then dumped her." Anger in his voice, upon mentioning Leslie's ex-boyfriend.

"Oh, yes, Leslie. I thought you were talking about Anette. Yeah, I decked that guy in the face when I saw him the other day. Didn't even give him a reason." Misty chuckled.

"What?! Anette is pregnant?!" Brock asked in a brotherly outrage.

"What? Who said that?" Misty tried playing it off.

"You did."

"No I didn't." She grinned, winning.

"Did too."

"No, if you look at what I had just said up there, you'll see I didn't say she was pregnant." Misty did the V symbol with her fingers, victory.

"Bah! You set me up for that one!" She pointed at her accusingly.

"Heheheh." She chuckled.

Misty turned her head towards the door, she heard someone approaching and shouting in a hysteric voice. Misty and Brock gulped.

-To be continued-

Author's note: I'm trying something a little out of my style to see how it goes. Yeah, I realize it's short, deal with it. If you want more, leave reviews! :D Ciao.

Sincerely,

wolf-girl87

The Wall was written to Pokemon fans and wolf-girl87 fans. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or the characters. This story is purely fan based.

Authors Note: February 19, 2009: Yup. Random I know. Isn't it fantastic? Yes, it is. :D

March 08, 2009: Heh. I almost forgot about my writing again. I've had a lot of stress on my shoulders and mind lately. Hopefully it's been put to rest. Only time will tell.

May 3, 2009: The Internet's out, so I've decided to write a portion or the rest of this chapter and then write some of _Promoting Peace_ and maybe _The Girl Next Door_ as well. Depends on my mood, really. I had been listening to "Misty's Song" from the first Pokemon Soundtrack. The original soundtrack. Yes, I do have that song and CD. I stole it from a friend during elementary school. So, this is why I'm updating, because the song reminded me. You should praise the song.

**[Please review when you've finished reading this chapter. I really do appreciate your comments, just no flaming, flaming is rude. I don't like rude comments.]**

The Wall - Chapter two

"You there!" A booming woman's voice comes from the stairwell. Misty and Brock watch the door closely to see if they knew the voice. They did. _Shit!_ They thought, and scampered out of the view of the door. Misty climbed up the ladder that was featured on the side of the door, near a water tower. Brock hid behind the door. Stepping through the door, came a pair of long slender legs first, in red 4 inch high heels. Next came the hips and the rest of the upper body. A white short skirt, stopping at the thighs, the woman wore a tight white shirt to match. Showing the outlines of her 32C size breasts. She wore a white small jacket over her shoulders. She had black librarian styled glasses on, her hair was long and red, it reached to the back of knees, it was shaped weirdly as well. Her blue eyes narrowed at the vast empty space in front of her. Her red glossy lips frowned. She inched outwards more. Skimming the area thoroughly. Her butt was perfectly shaped in that tight skirt. Brock couldn't help himself but stare. One of her arms moved up to her mouth, she held a radio. "I don't see anyone up here, James." Her voice held a great amount of irritation.

"But, I was sure I saw two people up there." A mans voice rang back through the speaker of the radio, this was James. "You sure, Jessie?"

Jessie's full red glossy lips frowned, displeased. Contemplating an answer.

Brock shook away any lustful thoughts and took this chance to escape, while Jessie's back was turned to him. He crept from around the door to inside the building and made his way down the flights of stairs. What he didn't count on was Jessie's keen hearing. She heard the door creak a little and turned around to see the outline of Brock's body dash down the stairs. In a moment she ran into the stairwell, and ran down the stairs in those 4 inch heels. Brock turned back just a little, to see if he was being followed. When he saw how quick she was, he picked up his pace. It was now a race between them.

Jessie called over to James through the radio. "James! I've got one, he's headed your way. He's tall, dark and has shaggy brown hair. You can't miss him."

"Roger that." James, was waiting at the first exit to the stairwell on the second floor of the building. He was wearing black jeans, black dress shoes, a nice black over shirt and his purple hair hung loosely over his eyes, making it hard to see. He pulled back his hair and bangs into a low ponytail. His green eyes watched the stairs carefully. He saw Brock enter his view of range. He lunged at him, tackling him into a near by wall. Causing Brock to stumble backward, clutching at the shoulder that hit the wall, he tried to wiggle free, yet the more he did so, James had managed get Brock in a headlock. Waiting for Jessie, James kept his position.

Jessie arrived down the stairs in time to see James pull his moves out and onto Brock. She smirked and walked up to them, grabbing Brock by the ear and dragging him away, James had released his grip of the now exhausted young man. James walked next to Jessie, speaking to Brock as he they headed down the hall. "Welcome back to town, Mr. Rockwell." James said, forcing him toward the Principals office.

Misty slumped down, resting against the water tower. "Ah, that was a close one." Moments later the bell had rung, signaling she had ten minutes to get to class. Misty hopped up and jumped off the stair well roof, and landed in front of the door. She walked down the stairs, and then exited the stair exit on the first floor. She headed towards her locker. She wasn't paying attention while she was walking, and bumped into one of the other popular girls.

"Watch where you're going." Misty put the blame on the girl. The girl had long brown hair, that went to the middle of her back, amber eyes, a cute smile on thin lips, a petite figure, thin wrists and legs. She stood at 5'6". She wore a white blouse and a beige skirt, with beige sandals.

"Well, aren't you little Miss grumpy pants?" She retorted.

"Well, aren't you a bitch. Now move." Misty stated. She had gotten ruder over the years, and a lot of people didn't like it. Especially the girls around her. They all thought she was stuck up and a snob. But, somehow she managed to get the boys' attention when she acted this way. Though, Misty was a tomboy, she hardly ever acted like a girl should. Her sisters would torment her for this, that and being boy-friendless.

The girl glared at Misty. She wanted to say something, but girls that looked up to her, were there. She couldn't set a bad example for them. She gave Misty a polite apology and walked away.

Misty frowned. "Too bad. I thought that time, she would have cracked." Misty said aloud and whistled as she walked away. Her attitude towards life at the moment was bored. She never really liked the idea of trying to please people and act like something she wasn't. So, she didn't.

The girl spoke amongst her friends. "We really gotta do something about her attitude."

"Rosalie, you should just let it go." Said a blond girl, with glasses.

"She's got to be stopped, though." Rosalie said.

"I know, but, we can't do anything to her. She'll hit us. Hell, she'll hit the guys too." Another one with red-orange braided hair spoke up, also in glasses.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll think of something, Janice." She said that to the braided hair girl.

Janice nodded and spoke to the blond girl. "We'll get her one of these days, Joan." Patting her friend on the shoulder, soothing her irritation.

Misty rolled her shoulders, trying to pop them. She placed her hands in her pockets as she continue to walk towards her locker. _Hmm, I wonder how class was?_ She thought, thinking of how she had been purposely avoiding that class lately. Misty reached her locker in a minute and a half. She was a quick walker, considering she had to be, to escape her sisters. Her thin fingers turned the dial on the lock, quickly doing her combination. She pulled out her math and science books, a few scraps of paper and a spare pen she had stored in her locker. Inside of her locker, it was organized. Her books at the bottom, up top, there was a section she installed for pencils, pens, gum, paper, and assorted things. On the sides of the lockers, there were two torn in half folders, to hold loose paper and notes on each side. Sometimes she was grateful she had installed her locker like this, especially when she forgot her book bag.

Misty grabbed the rest of her items needed for her next classes and upon closing her locker, someone had been standing on the other side of it. She gasped from being startled when she realized who it was she regained her composure immediately. She eyed the person standing there, he hadn't spoken just yet. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that?" Misty's voice irritated. She was speaking to the boy that had startled her. When he didn't reply she spoked his chest. "Hard?" She poked it again and it fell backwards. It was a very realistic cardboard cut out of yet another student at the school; Gary Oak. Misty watched it fall and knew what was coming next. She, stepped to the left as a cream pie flew past her head. She grinned and looked up, to see another one heading her way again, she ducked, the pie hitting a teacher passing by. Misty looked behind her and saw the teacher turn around, clearly very angry. She threw her hands up in the air. "I didn't do it!" The teacher looked around Misty, seeing a pie catapult behind her at the end of the locker hallway and someone standing behind it; cloaked.

The teacher began heading their way down the locker hallway, wiping pie off. "Get to class!" He shouted at Misty and off she went. She glanced back and the cloaked person mysteriously disappeared, leaving the teacher puzzled.

The bell rang the first warning bell. Misty didn't have to walk very far to get to her next class; Science, rather, Biology. She entered the room undetected by the class president who had been waiting to give her a demerit for something that happened a couple of days ago. Misty slipped into her seat by the window at a solid black table with beakers and test tubes on it, three packets of paper on each table. She placed her books on the table and the paper inside, and her pen on top of the book. She placed her face on the cooled table top. The room itself was a bit chilly.

The last bell had rung and the door slammed shut, entering a very studious teacher. He was tall and his features reformed. He was young, fresh out of college, a very cool substitute teacher for half of the remaining year of school. His features were dashing and made the girls swoon over him, his voice was deep, his chest was broad even through a sweater vest and T-shirt. He had shady blue eyes that were covered by thin black rimmed glasses, he had a crooked smile that showed pearly white teeth. Though, his super cool appearance didn't go with his attitude toward his students. He dropped a rather heavy looking book on the desk to silence the chattering students. The noise echoed in the small room. The students seated themselves and waved bye to their friends till the lesson either started or till the end of class.

Misty sat up straight, she rather liked this class, she thought her teacher was pretty cool and she liked dissecting things. She reached for one of the three packets on the desk as her teacher spoke. Another arm reached out at the same time as hers. Both hand touching the same packet. Misty brought her eyes over to the person who sat next to her. A slight blush creeping across her cheeks. She removed her hand slowly, and then went for a different packet. "Go ahead and have that one" the person said, motioning the packet toward her. She took it and opened it. "Thanks."

Her eyes wandered back to the person sitting next to her, the voice had been male. She eyed the person for a moment, recognizing him from earlier. This person next to here, wore a black cloak, that covered his face and body. She checked under the desk really quick, the cloak even covered his shoes. To her, the cloak seemed alive. It was shifting uneasily about. She brought her attention back to above her table, when she glanced back over, the male was staring at her intently. She was once again startled. Averting her eyes from him, he kept his attention on her.

Misty felt a heavy wave of _you're being watched_ befall upon her. She tried to ignore the feeling, until she couldn't stand it anymore. Misty turned to face the person, and said "Quit staring will ya? It's bloody hell rude." Her voice was louder than she intended it to be.

The class looked at her like she was crazy. She hadn't looked directly at the person next to her, but when she did, he was gone. She felt a new emotion, embarrassment prick at her senses.

End of _The Wall_ – Chapter Two.

Author's Note: May 3, 2009: I honestly can't decide between making this serious or for just plain giggles. But, I rather like how this ending turned out. :] I'm very pleased with it.

**[You've finished reading, now please leave a review.]**

Sincerely,

wolf-girl87 aka Nikita Grieson


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the characters. This story is purely fan based.

Author's Note: May 3, 2009: Enjoy the last chapter? I sure did. Granted I forgot who the pairings were when I was writing it. I had to read chapter one to figure it out. I kept confusing this story with another one I'm writing. I decided to try to write chapter three of _The Wall_. So, you _Promoting Peace_ or _The Girl Next Door_ fans, you have to wait. :]

What's this? A mystery character? Why, yes. Yes it is.

**[Once you've finished reading, please leave a review. You may state your comments, what you like and dislike, how the story intrigues your interest. I really would like to know what you like about this story. If you don't like and still continue to read, let me know. I'm sure there's something I could do to please you.]**

The Wall – Chapter Three

Throughout the rest of class, Misty felt the atmosphere shift from easy going to painfully heavy. She couldn't wait to get out of class. She wasn't used to feeling embarrassed about anything. She felt like crawling under a rock and hiding. Misty had been thinking of a plan to regain her status. To her, her status was very important. It showed the school what she was capable of. If there was even the slightest of fault to her status, someone-anyone could shatter her reputation in minute.

As the bell rang, she gathered her items and stood up. Someone tip toed their way behind her. She heard them. She was now in her state of I'm-going-to-kill-anyone-who-tries-to-destroy-me mood. Apparently there were people who were thinking of getting their revenge now of all times, kind of like a hit-'em-while-they're-down thing. Misty picked up her books and notes, she stuffed her notes in her Biology book. She moved from away from the chair as the person had moved behind her. She didn't know what they were planning to do, but her solution was hit them before they did it. And so, she did. She glared at the person standing there. "Serves you right for standing there."

The person clenched their side. And the friends of that person went to her aid, to see if she was alright.

Misty walked away from her desk. The teacher watched as she headed for the door. "Miss Waterflower?"

Misty glanced over to her teacher, she knew his voice pretty well. She walked toward his desk. "Yes?" She looked into his blue eyes as he spoke. The way she could keep eye contact was unnerving to many.

When all the students were out of the room except for Misty and the teacher, he spoke up. His voice softer than when in command of a class room full of hormonal teenagers. He stood up and walked around his desk. Misty had sat herself on his desk. He stood in front of her. His broad, long, lightly creamy tanned arms reached to the side of her. She crossed her legs as he got closer. He put one hand on the side of her left leg, and with the other hand he grabbed at a few straps on her pants. He gently pulled it up above her thigh and then moved his other hand over, he lifted her right high. She giggled lightly at his touch. He bent closer to her, his lips just above her left ear. She could feel his warm breath tingling her ear, she could also smell and musky air around him. She inhaled and exhaled. Her tiny frame against his large frame. He spoke "this is not a chair. Get off my desk." He pushed himself back, and had been holding a piece of paper that was under her thigh.

Misty hopped off the desk when he had moved and shifted his standing position to just stand in front of her. Misty eyed him. "What is it that you wanted?" She asked, curious, crossing her arms.

He didn't seem at all phased at what happened, but neither did she. He spoke normally, his voice deep again. "It seems your grades have been dropping dramatically. Why is that?" He asked, he had been reading off of the paper he had gotten from her thigh.

"Why, you ask? That's a good question." She pondered on the answer and came up with that.

He looked sternly at her. "You have no idea why you're grades have dropped from straight A's to C's and D's?"

"No idea." She replied.

"I recommend you start focusing or you're going to fail your Senior year here." He said, walking back around his desk, sitting down. He wrote a few scribbles on a pink piece of paper. "You're dismissed." He gave her the pink paper, it was a pass to her next class. This was his open period, so no students for him for sixty minutes. The last bell had rang already. As she left the through the door, she heard him sigh.

**[Interlude Note: I just got a cup of Reese's Puffs and they're stale. D: I also haven't slept yet. It's 6 A.M. in... 7 hours, I'll be up for 24 hours.]**

Misty closed the door to her Biology class and walked down the long strangely decorated hallway. There were bright colors everywhere and very posters and signs talking about Spirit Week. She passed by a wall that had a calender strip on it for a five day week. Monday through Thursday. On Monday was dress 60s day; dress like the 60s. Tuesday was Green day; dress in green to represent nature. Wednesday was Sports day; represent your favorite sport or team. Thursday was dance day; break out in random dance. And Friday was Spirit Day; wear the school colors. All week long they play music in the quad. A variety of music each day from different genres.

"Hmm.. Today's Wednesday, isn't it?" She thought out loud as she read the strip calender. She looked at her outfit, there was no sport like wear about it. "Eh, whatever."

Continuing down the hall, she noticed two hall monitors chit-chatting at the double doors. One noticed her, and was about to ask about a pass. Misty flashed them the pass and they read it as she walked passed them. She pushed the doors open. Right now it was first lunch, music was blaring from the second floor, next to the library. She walked passed a lot of Freshman and Sophomores on her way to her next class.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the cloaked person again; he was standing near stairs that led up to the second floor, closest to the library entrance. She was heading up those stairs. She double checked, but the person wasn't there anymore. She was becoming frustrated with this mysterious person. Misty walked up the stairs and when she reached the second floor, a teacher stopped her to look at her pass. The teacher let her pass and even opened the doors. They were usually locked during the lunches.

Several students had a brawl during lunch and ended up hitting the last principal, since then they couldn't eat upstairs anymore. Misty entered the first hallway, above the double doors, etched in the glass labeled the classroom numbers 190-201. She was headed to class 193, her Geometry class.

[**Interlude Note: The brawl story is a true story, that's what happened at my high school, during my Junior year. And the school design in the story is based off of my old high school. ^^;]**

She knocked of the door to the room and the Geometry teacher opened it. "No pass, no entry." She said. The teacher was an older woman, in her mid 40s. Her blond hair had gray streaks from stress, she had bags under her hazel eyes, and her forehead was creased, her skin was pale and lightly freckled. She wore a bright shade of pink lipstick to match her pink shirt and black pencil skirt and black 2 inch heels.

Misty handed her the pass and the teacher let her in. She sat down and opened her book, taking notes and doing classwork.

Brock had been sitting in the waiting room to the principals office for nearly two class periods before the principal could see him. He stood and stretched as he had been called into the room. He walked in and sat in one of the uncomfortable orange plastic chairs. He shifted his body in it, trying to get comfortable. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't happen.

"Mr. Rockwell?" The principal spoke, taking his attention away from the chair.

"Sir?" He replied.

"Are you aware you're in violation of the high school and college rules?" He asked. The principal was fairly old, in his late 60s. Too old to be the head over a bunch of rambunctious teenagers. He had natural gray hair, wrinkles under his eyes, on his forehead, around his neck, and on his hands that could be clearly seen. He wore a dark red sweater vest with a light blue men's blouse underneath. There was a gold ring band around his left ring finger, signaling he was married.

"Was I? I had no idea, since I don't go to the college here." Brock replied.

"Though, you do have intentions to enroll, that's my understanding." The principal asked.

"Can't I just visit old friends and chill on rooftops without someone getting on my back about it?" He questioned.

"No, you must follow the rules, even if you are not a student. To visit someone, you must go to the front office and get a visitors pass." The voice of him was stern.

**[Interlude Note: Oh, damn. Sleep is pricking at my senses. Bed time I guess it is. And it's 6:30 A.M. Now, I bid thee adieu. 'Till I wake up in 7 hours. :)~Just kidding, got my full eight hours of sleep. On with the rest of chapter three. And another note... Internet is back on woo hoo.]**

Brock nodded. "I do intend on re enrolling into the college. I'll just need to get the papers signed, I'll try to follow the rules and get a visitor pass." He decided to just agree with him, no need for getting in trouble.

The principal grinned, pleased with the outcome. "Good good. I'll let the principal of the college you're headed over." He spoke as he picked up the phone. Brock stood up and stretched. Rubbing his sore bottom, as he dialed the numbers on the also, very orange telephone. Seems he had a thing for orange. Brock snapped his fingers, getting an idea. The principal looked up with a questioning gaze.

"I have something for you, to add to your collection of, um, orange." Brock announced. The principal didn't look it, but he was very much excited, it was hard for him to retain his composure. Brock dug through his pockets and retrieved his wallet, in the wallet was a gift card. He refused to go to such a place, it was far to... bright for him. The card itself was orange and yellow, with bold black letters on the front saying Fun World. It was very much like Sea World, with the exception, there were no animals unless they were fake and there were rides based on many colors and things. The principal could no longer retain his joy as Brock gave him the card, a squeak escaped his throat. Brock eyed him for a moment and chuckled a daring chuckle. His mood immediately changed, Brock's that is, his I'm-going-to-please-you mood appeared. His voice changed remarkably to a delicate gentleman voice. "This gift is for you and the Missus, to forget this here incident."

The principal wanted that card really bad, he had never been to Fun World, but has heard very many good things about it. He regained his own composure. He straightened himself, and spoke, not letting the excitement take over again. "This is strictly between us." He said, receiving the card.

"Nice to know we have an understanding." Brock mentioned, he took a look around the room. Just now he realized how everything was so bright and colorful. Clearly there was something wrong with this principal. Brock felt a sudden headache coming on. "Good day to you Sir." He said as he headed for the door.

"And to you, Mr. Rockwell." He replied, no even paying attention anymore, letting out a chuckle here and there, that sounded rather.. evil.

Brock closed the principals door behind him and walked out of the main office. He stretched, and his eyes wandered over all the pretty little high school girls he could spot. But the blaring sun was too much for him after that room. He made his way to the college domain.

The End of The Wall – Chapter Three

Author's Note: Look, I completed the second chapter and wrote the third. That's going to be the update for awhile now on this story, most likely.

**[You've finished reading, now review, please.]**

Sincerely,

wolf-girl87 aka Nikita Grieson


End file.
